


Past and Present

by missmagic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this ages ago but forgot to post it, I've not seen season 4, M/M, So au most definitely, This was written back before s3 so please dont come at me with age discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: Please comment and tell me what you thought





	Past and Present

Panic. That was really the only way to describe his thought process. Everything around him blurred as his vision focused on the carnage that waited him. He watched as that... thing ripped a prisoner apart. He could hear the crowd cheering, the bloodlust in their voice. Watched as the arena ground was stained rainbow with the all the different coloured blood that had been spilt on it. Another prisoner was thrown in. It was a bulky alien that looked like a cross of a Bull and a Fish. Muscles bulging and sharp horns, maybe it stood a chance. Ha. As if. The Bull-Fish was also ripped apart. He wasn't going to stand a chance. He wasn't going to stand a chance. "I'm not going to make it." The hysteria started to kick in. "I'll never see my family again!" Their faces flashed behind his eyes. It was getting harder to breathe. 

"You can do this." The voice washed over him. It didn't chase the panic off but it did help. Smooth and calm, even in the face of what awaited them in the Arena. The presence behind him helped make it easier to breathe again. Matt wished he could turn around to see him. Instead, he imagined Kerberos. A kind smile and gentle eyes directed at him. It didn't last though. The final dying scream of a prisoner was drowned out by the cheers from the audience. One of the guards turned round and pointed their weapon at him. It was his turn. The panic was back. He couldn't move. He was going to die. He had no impressive muscles or towering height. No skill in a weapon. He was also practically blind right now without his glasses. He was going to die. The guards seemed to be impatient with him and one decided to throw him in himself. He didn't get that far though. "This is my fight!"

Matt was suddenly pushed back as a figure rushed past him. There were grunts and yells as the prisoner wrestled a guard, a hush fell upon the others as the prisoner stood there with a the guards weapon. His eyes had finally adjusted and he could make out the prisoner. His body froze as his eyes widened. Shiro stood in the gateway to the arena, his dark eyes scanning the hall. The man's eyes locked with Matts. 

There was a sense of foreboding. A gleam of something twinkled in Shiros eyes, something they'd never seen there before. Then, there was pain.  
A burning pain shot through his leg as he collapsed under his own weight. Shiro was no longer at the gateway, he was now over Matt. His strong hands keeping pinned to the ground. Matt was scared. He didn't understand what was going on. The dangerous look in Shiro's eyes faded as they turned heartbreaking. His face softened until it looked just as sad. He looked more like the man Matt loved now. "Take care of your father..." It dawned on Matt. It started to make sense, sadly, that happened to late. Shiro was already being picked up by guards, being dragged away to the gateway where the monster and audience waited for him.

"..Shiro.." The hysteria was back. He was terrified and not for himself. Matt reached out to Shiro but soon the guards were holding him back. Not that he'd get far thanks to his leg. It didn't take long before he was screaming Shiro's name. He watched as Shiro was thrown into the arena and as himself was dragged away. Shiro was going to die. He was going to die.

 

— 

 

The planets sun shinned through the window. Its soft orange light cast a warm glow in the room. When he first woke up, he almost thought he was back on Earth, it hurt to remember that wasn't the case. Thankfully, the hurt faded. Replaced with the warm and calm of the bed. How long had it been since he had a long lie? How long had it been since he'd slept in a bed? The rebels had been kind to free him but they'd expected him to owe them back through work. It been alright, better than the Galra so he'd give them that. Matt had made some friends during his time with them, Torma was one.

He nuzzled his face in to the back he used as a pillow. Feeling the warm skin on his own. He could feel the rise and fall of lungs from the base of the back. Matt use to do this all the time, it was harder than the last time though. There's now a lot more muscle. The dips from the mans scars made it a bit more distracting but he didn't care. His eyes traveled up the spine, fingertips gently tracing the patchwork of old battle wounds. The shift of the man's arm strangely made him feel adventurous. Matt made his way up by giving light kisses to some of the scars that crossed his path. A hum reached his ears as he lay back down. This time, his head level with the others. Dark eyes met his. "What are you up to?" Shiro softly mumbled his words, a curious smile on his lips. As Matt shifted closer, the other also moved so that he was now on his side, his left arm still under his pillow. 

"Why would I be up to anything." A soft chuckle came from Shiro. It caused something warm to settle in his gut. He was almost amazed that they could still have these tender moments. They'd both changed but these moments hadn't. Shiro had changed the most. His hair now sprouted white. His skin was no longer the golden tan it used to hold. His eyes always had this tired look to them. The scar that ran across his nose. The scar that sat dangerously on his neck. The bite scars that sat on his shoulder. The burn scars on his chest. The arm that was no longer flesh and blood. It hurt to think that he'd caused this. If Shiro hadn't taken his place. At least he isn't dead a voice whispered in the back of his head.

Matt remembers when the Castle landed near the Rebel base. The Rebels had been communicating with Voltron for a while and now, it was time to meet their allies. Imagine his surprise when he sees his sister. He remembers them hugging, her tears on his neck. He was surprised when she shot up, saying something about forgetting something and started looking about. Her eyes locked with something but Matt just stared at her in confusion. Soon, he did look over and follow her eyes. He wished he'd done so earlier. 

Imagine his complete shock when he spotted Shiro. Alive. He didn't notice that he was running until his arms were around Shiro's neck and his legs around the man's waist. Shiro's arms wrapped around him tightly. He didn't notice that he was crying until his tears dripped off his chin. Something must have went off in Shiro head as his arms tighten, one of his hands reaching up and cradled the back of his head. Fingers lacing with his hair. He didn't notice Shiro fall to his knees. He didn't notice the relieved gasps that came from the other man. Or the tears that Shiro also let fall. Matt was too caught up in the fact that he was holding Shiro. Shiro was alive. He was alive and he was here.

At some point they'd separated their faces from each others neck and pressed their foreheads together. Eyes locked with each other as they breathed each other in. Matt couldn't stop himself from cupping Shiro's face, cradling his jaw in his hands. At some point they started laughing as Shiro kissed his forehead. They laughed as Matt kissed his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead. Their tears mingled together as they nuzzled their faces together.

"You're here." Matt continued to cry.

"Yeah. I'm here." Shiro continued to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought


End file.
